Resistless fabrication methods require no lithography to provide material deposition and fabrication of, for instance, source, drain, gate and other conductive components of semiconductor devices. However, material deposition via single metal evaporation invariably results in contact between, and the consequent electrical shorting of, the source, drain and gate as a result of material contouring on opposing sidewalls of mesa structures that define source/drain, and in the valley defining the gate region separating the mesa structures. Given that resistless fabrication methods are relatively inexpensive, less complex and less time consuming than lithography, it would be highly desirable to provide improved resistless fabrication methods for semiconductor devices.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved resistless method of depositing material on semiconductor devices.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide an improved resistless fabrication method for semiconductor devices.
It is also a purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved resistless method of depositing discrete conductive elements on a semiconductor device.
It is another provision of the present invention to decrease the cost and time of fabricating semiconductor devices.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved resistless method of discrete gate and other metallization formation.